A management process of a traditional shooting training site sequentially includes user shooting, target paper taking, target paper replacing and score statistics registration; performing statistics on shooting accuracies of users is achieved by means of the most original manual registration manner, each shooting score is recorded in a paper text form, and such a text recording manner is relatively long in recording time, low in retrieving speed and is not conducive to statistic analysis; with the popularization of a computer, scores are recorded and managed by employing a computer manner in a shooting training site, such a manner is greatly improved in terms of the efficiency relative to a traditional paper text manner, but always prevents from recording data manually by using the computer; and meanwhile, such a manner still has no change in manual operation from the management, may not perform real-time analytic statistics, may not replace a target paper in time for the next round of shooting training, resulting in no conversation of the time of the user while increasing the workload of the operation and management personnel, and still bringing great inconvenience to a shooting experience.
In the shooting site, a shooting location and a target have a certain distance therebetween, and shooting results may not be directly seen through a human eye after shooting is completed. In order to observe the shooting results and quickly achieve result data statistics, under this condition, a data acquisition apparatus capable of remotely acquiring and analyzing the shooting results remotely can solve the above-mentioned problems.